El hermano favorito de Jyushimatsu
by Amaikurai
Summary: Una competencia. Traducción. Original de musclehustling en AO3.


-sale de la nada- Wow, hace cuanto que no publicaba~ -sopla el polvo de su cuenta de FF- Hoy vengo con una traducción de un fic en AO3 que me encontré y me encantó

Dedicado a Adri UwU Espero te guste :3

Aqui el link: http*:/*archiveofourown*org*/works/7123273 (Borrar los asteriscos)

Thank you, **musclehustling~**

 **Titulo:** Jyushimatsu's Favorite Brother/El hermano favorito de Jyushimatsu.

 **Pareja:** ¿Alguna? 7u7

 **Resumen:** Una competencia.

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna.

 **Disclamer:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece. Ni la historia me pertenece, la idea es de musclehustling, quien me dio el permiso para traducirlo.

* * *

—¡Jyushimatsu! —Le llamó Choromatsu, entregándole una muñequera deportiva amarilla, — olvidas esto.

Jyushimatsu lo tomó poniendoselo en la muñeca sobresaliendo del traje deportivo que vestía para jugar baseball.

—¡Ah, gracias! ¡Lo había estado buscando!— Se abalanzó sobre Choromatsu y le dio un pequeño beso a en la mejilla, antes de salir apurado por la puerta.— ¡Me voy!

Choromatsu movió su mano en una pequeña despedida. Estaba sonrojado, solo un poco, sintiéndose muy feliz consigo mismo.

—Qué _mierda_.

Volteó su cabeza para encontrar a todos sus hermanos mirándole fijamente, todos con diferentes expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros. Osomatsu fue quien había dicho lo anterior; la boca se Ichimatsu estaba abierta en un gesto de incredulidad, Karamatsu había levantado sus gafas atónito, y Todomatsu parecía totalmente escandalizado. Choromatsu simplemente los observo.

—¿Qué?

Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos, resoplando. —Pensé que solo lo hacía conmigo.

—No, no,—Karamatsu negó con su dedo frente a él—. Jyushimatsu me besa también.

Hubo un grito agudo de ofensa; Todomatsu, sin duda alguna. Choromatsu torció su boca levemente.

—¿Es un hábito nuevo? Porque él lo ha estado haciendo desde hace mucho.

Todos se giraron a ver a Ichimatsu, quien estaba abrazando sus piernas en una esquina visiblemente rígido, pero después se encogió. —Empezó la semana pasada, si no me equivoco. Probablemente está imitando algo que vió en la televisión o la calle, no lo sé.

—Eh, —Osomatsu inclinó su cabeza pareciendo procesar la nueva información. Aunque pronto sonrió divertido. —Bien, ¿cuántas veces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos besos? Cuatro para mi.

Choromatsu bufó fuertmente, rodando los ojos. —¿Quién se molestaría en cont-

—¡Cinco!—Exclamo Karamatsu, alzando su palma. Dándose cuenta de que había perdido su fachada _cool_ , bajo su mano para dirigirla hacia sus gafas, riéndose levemente, —Cinco de mi adorado _little brother_. Gané.

—Ni en el infierno,—Ichimatsu se volteo a verlo sentándose derecho, aparentemente irritado. — Yo también recibí cinco, así que no eres el ganador.

Choromatsu miró a sus hermanos, repentinamente sintiéndose menos, —Yo sólo he recibido dos...

Hubo una risa de la nada, que poco a poco subió de volumen. Todomatsu estaba riéndose acostado en el piso; su mano cubría su boca como si de un villano de anime se tratase. Se veía muy alegre.

—Jyushimatsu me acompaño al trabajo ayer, —estaba muy sonriente—. En total me beso _ocho_ veces. Cuatro sólo ayer.

Expresiones de incredulidad se escucharon por la habitación, fueron tan ruidosos que la casa se agitó.

—¡Tonterías! —Osomatsu saltó apuntando acusadoramente a Todomatsu,— ¿En público? ¡Mentiroso!

—Es la verdad,—Todomatsu se levantó sentándose, poniendo una mirada ofendida y satisfecha al mismo tiempo, que de alguna manera se las ingenio para hacerlo—. ¿Tú crees que a Jyushimatsu-niisan le importa si la gente lo ve? Él dijo que mi uniforme era lindo. Así que... yo gané, —finalizó con una voz cantarina.

Osomatsu entrecerró sus ojos, pero frotando su nariz ligeramente más fuerte dijo, —Oh, has empezado.

—¿Qué empezó?— Choromatsu preguntó, aunque ya sabía de sobra la respuesta, alguien debía preguntarlo antes de que pasaran a un tema más profundo.

—Para el fin de mes contaremos cuántos besos de Jyushimatsu hemos obtenido. Entonces podremos comparar y no se vale hacer alguna maldita trampa, —dijo Osomatsu, mirando deliberadamente a Todomatsu—. El ganador será el hermano favorito de Jushimatsu.

Ichimatsu bufó burlándose de eso, e instantáneamente Osomatsu se puso frente a él. —¿Qué? ¿Crees que eres el favorito de Jyushimatsu? ¿Te sientes tan confiado?

Ahora que la atención de Osomatsu estaba sobre él, Ichimatsu se erizó con hostilidad. Sin embargo vaciló un poco arrugando su nariz hacia arriba. —...yo nunca dije eso.

—Pues mejor lo sabes de una maldita buena vez.

—Qué premio más aburrido.

Osomatsu se encogió de hombros. — Jyushimatsu es impredecible y difícil de leer. Tendrás el eterno derecho de presumirlo. No es tan bueno como el dinero, pero estoy en la quiebra y es algo.

Los otros hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo en silencio. No podían jugarse el dinero, pero un derecho eterno a poder presumir era muy tentador. Ellos se miraron mutuamente y casi simultáneamente asintieron; aparentemente habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Y así comenzó.

* * *

No habían estado tan competitivos desde la gran Pelea de Chibita en en el '92. E incluso entonces, solo habían sido un batalla física y peleas infantiles acerca de quien acariciaba la cabeza de Chibita más seguido. La similitud entre ese evento y este era de que debían mantener una cuenta. Todos la tomaban seriamente.

Y empezaron los juegos sucios.

—Oye, Jyushimatsu.

El nombrado levantó la vista del cómic que estaba leyendo hacia Osomatsu. —¿Ah?

—Ven aquí,—Jyushimatsu no tardó en obedecer, solo fue y rodó por el piso hacia Osomatsu, hubo un borrón amarillo antes de que se lanzara hacia el lugar donde estaba Osomatsu en el piso.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

Osomatsu sonrió, y alzó su mejilla apuntando a esta. — Dame un beshito.*

Jyushimatsu puso su característica mirada atónita. — ¿Ehhhhh?

—Me has escuchado, vamos. Son órdenes de tu Onii-chan.— Apuntó de nuevo a su mejilla, y Jysuhimatsu se movió en su lugar por unos momentos antes de quedarse quieto y apoyándose sobre sus mangas depositar un corto beso en la mejilla de Osomatsu. Su hermano mayor dio golpecitos sobre la cabeza del menor en señal de gratitud, —Gracias, Jyushimatsu.

Jyushimatsu volvió a rodar para regresar a donde estaba, mientras Osomatsu hacía contacto visual con cada uno de sus otros hermanos, sonriendo traviesamente. Todos le respondieron fulminandolo con la mirada. Él parecía estar a la cabeza con trece besos acumulados. Nadie estaba contento con esto, especialmente por la regla de "no trampas".

Todos continuaron en sus respectivos asuntos, aunque se mantuvieron expectantes lanzándose miradas furtivas entre ellos y Jyushimatsu, cuidando cualquier movimiento que hacía cada quien. Todomatsu se levantó del sofá repentinamente y despreocupadamente se dirigió hacía Jyushimatsu. Sentándose en el piso para recostar su cabeza, estaba lo suficientemente cerca del cómic que su hermano leía en el piso. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a que los otros hermanos estaban mirándolos.

—Jyushimatsu-niisan, ayúdame,—Todomatsu sostuvo el teléfono sobre su hermano quien se movió furtivamente al aparato, alejando su atención del cómic—. ¿Crees que esta camiseta es linda?

—¡Sipi! Me gustan los pajaritos que tiene,—Jyushimatsu se agachó dejando caer su cabeza en hombro de Totty. Esto no era nuevo; ellos hablaban de cosas sin importancia todo el tiempo, pero los otros hermanos Matsuno estaban ardiendo—. ¿Estás pensando comprarla, Totty?

Todomatsu hizo un puchero con su tono volviéndose más mimado. —Si, pero ésta también es linda, y yo sólo puedo comprar una con los ahorros que tengo—. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el teléfono y Jyshimatsu soltó un "Ohh" ruidoso.

—¡Comprá ésta, Totty! ¡Es rosa! Y los gatos son más lindos que los pájaros. ¡O algo así! ¿Verdad, Ichimatsu-niisan?— Jyushimatsu levantó su cabeza para mirar al cuarto hermano quien respondió mirandolo fijamente. Volviendo a bajar su vista, le susurró a Todomatsu, —Ups, no está de humor ahora. Aunque estoy seguro que está de acuerdo. ¡Esta camisa es la mejor!

—Mmm,—Todomatsu hizo una mueca y giró su rostro hacia Jyushimatsu, asegurándose de que Jyushimatsu viera la expresión que estaba haciendo—. No estoy seguro si pueda ponermela. Es tan linda que la gente podría reírse.

Algo asombroso en Todomatsu era que nunca nada era muy lindo para sus ojos. Todo el mundo se daba cuenta cuando él buscaba obtener cumplidos, ya que era muy obvio, pero Jyushimatsu siempre lo consentía por alguna razón. Por lo cuál Todomatsu estaba ahora tomando ventaja.

—¿Reirse de ti? ¡Pelearé a quien sea que se ría de ti cuando uses esta camisa, solo dime quien es!—Jyushimatsu alzó sus puños, aparentemente listo para luchar—. ¡Eres muy lindo, Totty, entonces deberías usarla! No seas tontito. Cómprala, ¿si?—Levantandose le dio dos rápidos besos en las mejilla, para después sonreirle ampliamente.

Todomatsu rió, tocando su mejilla besada,—Dios, esta bien. Supongo que la compraré. Gracias, Jyushimatsu-niisan.

Murmuró felizmente mientras Jyushimatsu volvía a leer el cómic, y ni siquiera intentó ocultar la malévola sonrisa que tenía en su rostro a la vez que todos lo aniquilaban con la mirada. Esos eran diez besos para Todomatsu. Estaba por un buen camino.

Más temprano, Ichimatsu literalmente se lleno la cara de comida para gato, así lograría que Jushimatsu le pusiera atención por el olor. Todo terminó con un Jyushimatsu olfateando y lamiendo a Ichimatsu, con algunos besos incluidos, al mismo tiempo que le decía cariñosamente que olía desagradable. Ichimatsu fue besado once veces, y dejando de lado las trampas de Osomatsu y Todomatsu, él definitivamente era una amenaza.

En la esquina, Choromatsu estaba sudando. Él tenía el puntaje más bajo, estaba seguro, y aunque la competencia era estúpida y ridícula, no había manera en que quisiera perder ante nadie. Especialmente no contra Karamatsu. Eso si era una tragedia.

Por lo tanto desesperado se sentó derecho y con voz lo más alegre posible llamo al menor,— ¿Jysuhimatsu?

Su hermano levantó la vista mirándolo, su gran sonrisa ahora estaba algo inclinada. Por supuesto que estaba confundido, repentinamente todos habían estado llamándole, —¿Si, Choromatsu-niisan?

—¿Quieres ir al techo? Puedo pulir el bate por ti.

Hubo un sonido ahogado desde la ventana; Karamatsu observaba fijamente a Chormatsu con la boca abierta, pero al tercer hermano no le importó. Eran las cuatro de la tarde en un martes, es decir, el día en que rutinariamente ambos hermanos iban al techo a cantar canciones extrañas. Karamatsu probablemente obtendría más besos durante ese lapso de tiempo, y Choromatsu no lo iba a permitir. Ignoraba el hecho de si estaba saboteando a su hermano, él iba a obtener esos besos sin importar que.

Jyushimatsu frunció un poco el ceño, su siempre presente gran sonrisa no estaba tan amplia como usualmente lo estaba. Porque Jyushimatsu podría parecer algo tonto o lento, pero si se lo proponía él podía entender las cosas muy rápido. Sus ojos se abrieron más y más, el equivalente a una bombilla encendiéndose sobre su cabeza. —¡Ah! Es sobre los besos, ¿no es asi? He besado a todos hoy, así que es eso, ¿no?

Nadie dijo nada. Jyushimatsu se enfocó en uno de sus hermanos, que no estuviera confundido.—Choromatsu-niisan, dime qué está pasando.

Todas las vistas se fijaron en Choromatsu, quien tragó saliva, olvidando repentinamente como hablar. Jyushimatsu parecía estar bien ahora, pero no dudaría mucho, y Choromatsu no iba a tomar la oportunidad. —Em, verás, Jyushimatsu... Osomatsu tuvo la idea de este estúpido juego en el cual debemos contar cuántas veces nos has besado...

—Y el ganador podrá decir que es tu hermano favorito,— dijo Todomatsu de la nada, con su tierna y mansa manera que usaba para salir de los problemas. Él había decidido que ser honesto con Jyushimatsu era la mejor medida que podía tomar.

Jyushimatsu estuvo en silencio por un rato, viendo hacia la nada antes de alzar sus brazos, agitando sus mangas, —¡Bueno eso lo explica! Que competición tan tonta. ¡Todos son mis favoritos!

La tensión pareció esfumarse y todos volvieron a respirar nuevamente. Jyshimatsu chasqueo su lengua, —Ya tuve suficiente de los besos. Ustedes chicos se ponen raros con eso, y eso apesta. ¡Iré a dar un paseo!

Salió por la puerta medio abierta dejando así la habitación. Los otros cinco hermanos se sentaron callados, antes de que Osomatsu decidiera romper el silencio con su risita.—Yo gané—dijo engreidamente—, Trece es mi puntaje final.

—¿Eres estúpido?

Como si hubiese sido invocado, Jyushimatsu reapareció por la puerta espontáneamente. Todomatsu gritó ligeramente.

—Todos son mis favoritos,—declaró Jyushimatsu—. Nadie ganó, ¿vale? Vale.

Volvió a irse. Los hermanos Matsuno que se quedaron se miraron mutuamente sin decir una palabra. Osomatsu espero por unos segundos más, luego bajando su voz hasta casi un murmullo, susurró, —Yo gané.

Fue cuando Jyushimatsu entró rápidamente en la habitación lanzándose como un proyectil con Osomatsu como objetivo; todos los demás no se inmutaron.

* * *

*Eso no lo dice en el original, pero así me imagino que habla Oso a veces XD

Ay, Jyushi, es mi fav, no puedo evitarlo y menos con esta historia tan divertida que en resumen es un TODOSxJYUSHI(Para mi claro). He caído profundo en este fandomatsu(?) De hecho ando escribiendo muchas ideas que he tenido, las verán por aquí próximamente XD

Me disculpo por cualquier error de dedo que se me haya escapado :'c


End file.
